Dyskusja użytkownika:Buizelek
Jestem, ale tylko przez chwilkę. :c ~ PG 12:11, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) No tak. xD ~ PG 12:15, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) No nie zbyt. :I ~ PG 12:17, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Siemka :P Spox :P U mnie? Bardzo dobrze wiesz :D bardzo się cieszę, z zakończenia sezonu pierwszego i ogólnego zainteresowania opowiadaniem. W ogóle to mam sporo pomysłów na kolejne odcinki :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:21, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, pomijając zrzeczenie się przez ciebie praw administratora i przekazanie jemu to nic :P żartuję :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:24, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Jakby była postacią dnia, to by była w pozostałych postaciach, natomiast jest drugoplanowa, a więc na pewno się jeszcze pojawi :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:28, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Mam już ten obrazek tytułowy dla serii drugiej, taki jaki mam dla pierwszej, ale zostanie opublikowany dopiero po premierze pierwszego odcinka tej serii Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 12:45, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Zależy w jakim kontekście :P Forever to jest na zawsze, natomiast for ever to jest na wieki; zrób sobie porządek ze swoją stroną Joshuy, chodzi mi, żebyś pouzupełniał historię itd i stworzył strony poków Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:52, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, chyba nie. Do tego Jerzego musicie zatrudnić. Bo mniej więcej wiem o co chodzi, jednak nie chcę nic popsuć Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:31, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) To się chyba postawia do pliku rejestracji jakoś tak, ale naprawdę bo potem może coś z rejestracją nie działać jeżeli bym coś źle zrobił. Niee, wiesz niech to Jerzy zrobi, naprawdę. On jest bardziej doświadczony Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:28, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Taaak :D '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~♥'' 11:22, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Za chwilę idę... :P ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~♥]] 12:38, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) czy listę pokemonów mogę uzupełniać jak na razie nie robiąc stron o danym pokemonie?? --Plik:381mini.gif[[User:Latios 115|'Latios :D']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Latios 115|'(Pogadamy??)']]Plik:491mini.gif 12:20, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) PiPikachu Hej możesz dopisać mnie do listy użytkowników? DemoneK Pomożesz zrobic mój profil plis Nieeee... Jestem tylko fatamorganą. PG''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 09:36, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka bui :) Wreszcie mogłam na PC... I teraz muszę all strony przesłać o.o pomozieś? :DDDD PS. co raz lepiej z sza blonami mi idzie ^.^ Jeśli mam w czymś pomóc to mów ;) - Mika444 09:40, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) PS. jak skończę region będziesz chciał do anime albo mangi :D? Jak wcześniej mówiłam bede ją sama rysować ^.^ - Mika444 09:41, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Taaak, no oczywiście! *sarkazm* xD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 09:55, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) No tak nie zbyt... Mam jeszcze lekcje do odrobienia, no i obiecałam Mice, że jej pomogę trochę z tymi jej stronkami... No, ale chyba jednak już kończyć. :/ ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:04, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Na razie muszę SKOŃCZYĆ region XD - Mika444 10:04, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Nom '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 10:06, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) pomozesz strony poprzenosić? Ja wchodzę na kategorię własna twórczość ,a jak all skopiuję (pamiętam o obrazkach) to na kategorie do usunięcia zmieniam.. Proszę potrzebuję pomocy ://// - Mika444 10:08, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) spoko :) ja je odrobiłam w piątek xd - Mika444 10:12, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Heejo! :D ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:19, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Oki doki! xD '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:37, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) hejka :D - mMika444 15:55, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Akurat teraz chcesz rozmawiać? :p ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:45, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Mice pomagam. :P '[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:47, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) A czemu miałabym się obrazić? <:c ''[[User:PokeGirl|PG']]''' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 17:52, mar 25, 2012 (UTC)